


Attack on College

by twistedwerewulf



Series: Attack on [Blank] [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwerewulf/pseuds/twistedwerewulf
Summary: The 104th have graduated high school and must move on to the next chapter in their lives. The college experience!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It would be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Jean Kierstein  
> Connie Springer  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Erwin Smith  
> Levi Ackerman  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Oluo Bozado  
> Rico Brzenska  
> Hannes

Eren woke up confused. He wasn’t sure where he was and why he was in such an unfamiliar room. By the time his feet hit the floor he remembered that he was in college. His first day actually. 

The bed a few feet away from his own was already vacant and made. That was Armin for you. Up bright and early to get ready for the day. 

“Good morning sleepy head!” Armin called as he walked out of the bathroom buttoning up his shirt.

Eren grunted grabbing a random shirt from his dresser. He pulled it over his head, “Mornin’.”

“We’re supposed to meet Mikasa for coffee before class today, remember?” Armin mentioned grabbing a pair of socks from his own dresser. 

Armin sat down in the chair next to his desk to put on his socks and shoes. 

“Yeah, I remember. Just give me a few minutes. I gotta put on pants, and deodorant at least.” Eren grabbed a pair of shorts before he went to the bathroom to change.

He came out a few seconds later looking more put together. Having brushed his hair and cleaned himself up. 

Eren grabbed his solid black backpack off of the floor next to his bed and Armin put the strap of his messenger style bag over his own.

The two left their dorm and made their way to one of the coffee shops just off of campus to meet Mikasa.

Mikasa sat at a table by the window of the coffee shop, gazing down at her phone, scrolling through an article she had ended up on by mere chance. She put it away after a moment of boredom and her grey irises gazed at the door. 

Seconds later Armin walked through the door with Eren following closely behind. He caught sight of Mikasa and waved slightly.

The boys made their way over and set their bags on the floor before sitting down. 

“Did you order yet?” Eren asked with a small yawn.

Mikasa smiled, giving a small nod. “Yeah, they said it would be a few minutes.”

“You get my order right?” Eren said with a small smile. He knew that Mikasa wasn’t the type to forget his coffee order or Armin’s either. Actually, Mikasa could probably order coffee for everyone of their friends and be exactly right on what they wanted.

“Of course, how could I forget?” She teased with a playful eye roll.

“You’re suffering temporary amnesia?” Eren teased back softly chuckling. “Thanks Mikasa.”

“Yeah, we really appreciate you ordering for us.” Armin grinned at her.

Seconds later Jean walked in alone wearing a heavy coat with unbrushed hair. He was a mess, but in reality his coffee maker had broken and he didn’t have classes until later so he didn’t feel like getting dressed to get coffee.

Mikasa had spotted him, her eyes widening a bit in surprise. Was it…? It was! She glanced back over to Eren and Armin, telling them she’d be back and got up from the table. She approached the familiar male, standing just a few feet away. “...Jean?”

“Mhm?” Jean looked up from his phone his eyes half closed. “Oh, hey Mikasa.” Instinctively he ran his hand through his hair trying to make it look decent. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” She answered, “What are you doing here?”

“Getting coffee. That’s typically what you do in coffee shops.” Jean tried to joke, but it came out more sarcastic than he intended so he smiled to try and soften his words.

Mikasa let out a breathless chuckle, “I figured that out.” She playfully joked back, knowing the way he spoke quite well. “I meant, I haven’t seen you since the last time all of us hung out together which was...Krista’s pool party right?” 

“Yeah, pretty sure. So, what do you go to the college near here too?” Jean asked almost as if he didn’t expect the answer to be yes.

The girl nodded slowly, “Mhmm.”

“Really? I can’t believe I didn’t know we were going to the same place!”

Eren walked up beside Mikasa and looked at Jean for a second. “You go to college here too horse-face?”

Jean’s smile fell and he rolled his eyes, “Yes I do. I can’t believe that you even got into college Jeager.”

“What are you majoring in, Jean?” Mikasa asked, hoping to change the subject before things got ugly. 

“Fine art, you know, drawing and sculpting. What about you guys?”

“Education,” She responded first, “I’m hoping to be a pre-school teacher.”

“I’m going for a physical therapy degree, and Armin is going for marine biology.” Eren cut in and motioned for Armin to come over.

Armin made his way over and smiled politely at Jean. “Good morning Jean.”

“Good morning Armin. It really is nice to see you all again. Despite Eren being himself.” Jean smiled sarcastically at Eren.

Eren rolled his eyes, he wasn’t going to let Jean’s mockery get to him today. “It really is nice to see you too Jean. We should all hang out someday.”

Mikasa nodded in agreement, “It would all have to depend on our schedules though.” She reminded them.

Eren shrugged, “I’m gonna stay on campus most weekends. So, I’ll have a lot of free time.”

As they talked Jean was next up at the counter. He turned to tell the girl his order, “A medium coffee, with a shot of espresso please. Cream and sugar.”

The girl at the counter nodded and rang up his order. Around that same moment, one of the other workers called out a number, and Mikasa perked up and whirled her head to the end of the counter. She hurried over and carried her drink, along with Eren and Armin’s as well. She went back to the group, leaning towards her childhood friends to tell them to get their drinks from her arms. 

Eren grabbed both drinks from Mikasa and handed the clear cup of iced coffee to Armin.

“Thanks Mikasa.” Armin sipped his coffee.

Jean paid for his drink and moved off to the side so he wasn’t in anyone’s way.

Mikasa turned to face her blond companion, “Hey Armin, what time is it?” 

Armin looked at the watch on his wrist and started to panic, “7:45, I’ve got class in 15 minutes! I’m gonna have to go guys. I’m sorry.”

“I’ll go with you,” Mikasa volunteered, “My class is in the same building as yours.” She said as she went to go grab her backpack and purse.

Armin nodded, and grabbed his own bag. “You gonna come with us Eren.”

“Yeah, in a second.” Eren said to his friends and put a hand down on Jean’s shoulder. “It was nice seeing you Jean. I’ll catch you later.”


	2. Chapter 2

Armin made his way into his class five minutes early, fortunately. He would make the habit to be earlier in the future. The class was pretty much empty, but Armin just figured that most people wouldn’t want to take an 8am biology class. He scanned the room quickly to look for a seat when he recognized Annie. 

He smiled at the girl and walked up to her, “Good morning Annie. Do you mind if I sit next to you?”

Armin knew that Annie wasn’t one for social interaction so he figured that it might be better to ask before taking a seat.

Annie looked up from her notebook which she had been doodling on the edge by the metal rings. She didn’t hesitate and gave him a nod, gesturing with her hand as if to say ‘go for it’.

Armin put the strap of his bag over the back of the seat and sat down. He took out his notebook and opened it to the first page. With his pen already in hand he dated the top of the page and wrote next to it NOTES.

He was silent for a few seconds  and then tried to make polite conversation, “So, what made you decide to take an 8am science class.”

He wouldn’t have been offended if she didn’t answer or gave him a short one. He knew Annie by now, and he always tried to be nice to her, but she was often aloof.

The blonde glanced up from her notebook again, turning to face him. She shrugged, “It wasn’t my choice. This was the only time that wasn’t taken.” She paused for a moment or two. “Not to mention, it’s required for my major.” 

“Oh, well I hope the class doesn’t become a problem for you. I do know how hard it is to get up in the morning sometime. What are you majoring in? I’m doing marine biology.” Armin continued to smile at her.

“I’m trying to get my Bachelors degree in Biology” Annie answered,  “I want to be a veterinarian.” 

“You’ll be a good vet! You’re already so good with animals.” Armin complimented her genuinely.

Her crystal blue eyes that were usually cold and hard, softened. She stared at him for a few moments before a small smile crept onto her lips. “Thank you Armin,” She said. “Likewise with you and your marine biology major. I know how much you love the ocean.” 

“Thanks! And hey, not that I think you’ll ever need it, I’ll be here to help you out!” Armin offered. He knew that Annie was smart, but sometimes people struggled and he wanted to let everyone of his friends know that he could lend a helping hand.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She said with a gentle, yet thankful tone. Armin really was a good person, and she knew that very well. 

Just then, the door to the classroom burst open. Insane laughter echoed in the room as a woman in her early to mid thirties stepped into the room. “GOOD MORNING CLASS! I-” She paused and saw Armin, Annie and the other eight students. Looking frantically at both sides of the classroom, she hummed in puzzling thought. “That’s funny, I was expecting a lot more kiddos.”

Armin, startled, sat up straight and at attention for a few seconds before realizing who the teacher was. “W-Well, it is an 8am class mam’”

She did a double take at the sound of the familiar voice, and grinned brightly. “Well, lookie what the cat dragged in! If it isn’t Armin Arlert!” She exclaimed joyfully, placing her hands on her hips, “How’ve you been sweetie?”

“I’ve been well Miss Hanji. Uhm, sorry if this sounds disrespectful mam’, but why are you here?” Armin asked before continuing, “You were a teacher in our high school…”

“Oh, it’s not disrespectful at all, don’t worry your little head!” She assured him, before she explained, “You see, the college was hiring over the summer and Erw...I mean, Mr. Smith got the dean position, so some of us decided to apply!” 

“O-Oh, if you’re able to… Could you tell us who else was hired.” Armin asked slightly worried. He thought college might be something of a fresh start, but if all his high school teachers were here how could he get better?

“Well,” She began listing off the names, counting each one on her fingers, “There’s Hannes, but he only got the janitor position. Petra Ral is the theater director, Nanaba is the choir director, Oluo Bozodo’s the history professor, Levi’s the English professor-”

“Oh great,” Annie mumbled sarcastically under her breath as she went back to doodle in her notebook. 

“And Mike is the culinary professor!” Hanji finished with a smile, having not heard Annie’s remark.

“O-Oh, well that’s wonderful.” Armin forced a polite smile onto his face. He loved his high school teachers, but that was where he felt they belonged: in high school.

Hanji smiled to Armin, and then noticed Annie. “Oh! Annie! I didn’t even notice you, you’re so quiet!” She teased, hoping to get some sort of reaction. She did as Annie looked up and gave her a small wave in greeting. “Alright, now! Let’s get started, shall we?!” She proclaimed, going to her desk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It would be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Jean Kierstein  
> Connie Springer  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Erwin Smith  
> Levi Ackerman  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Oluo Bozado  
> Rico Brzenska  
> Hannes


	3. Chapter 3

Sasha sighed, laying on her bed in her dorm room. She gazed at her phone, checking the time. It was now going for eleven o’clock and she was wondering if going to classes on the first day was worth it. Sure, the brunette could go and learn where her classes were and everything, yet she was just so...tired. She didn’t get a wink of sleep the night before due to being a nervous wreck about the first day. College wasn’t like high school: it felt so weird. 

She glanced up from her device and looked around. It was then that she remembered Rico Brzenska, her room mate, had classes most of the morning. So, she had the dorm to herself. To be honest, it was kind of relaxing. 

Connie had a dorm room all to himself. He didn’t know why, but he wasn’t complaining. Admittedly though it did get kind of lonely. So, instead of lazily waiting for class to start he decided to make his way to Sasha’s room. He had visited her the day that they all moved in. 

When he got to the door he knocked on it loudly. “Hey, Sash! It’s me!”

Sasha perked up upon hearing Connie’s voice. She jumped off her bed and raced to the door, nearly tripping on her laptop charger that was laying on the floor. The brunette reached for the doorknob and opened the door. “Hey Connie! What’s up?”

“Not much!” Connie grinned. “I just got bored sitting all by my lonesome in my dorm. I thought we could hang out before class. We’re both in the 11 am one right?”

The girl beamed, “Yeah! Come on in!” She opened the door a little wider, “I’ve been by myself too. Rico has classes all morning so I’ve been in charge of holding down the fort.” She chuckled. 

Connie stepped inside and looked around before sitting on the floor on Sasha’s side of the room. “At least you have a roommate. I get a room all by myself. Not that it’s a bad thing… Just boring.”

“Well, if ya want, we can have sleepovers every other night so you don’t get too lonely.” Sasha offered, “I’m sure Rico won’t mind, since she’ll probably be super busy with homework.” 

“I wish we could, but I don’t think we’re allowed to.” Connie shrugged. “You know, girls and boys in the same room is just asking for trouble!”

“Oh yeah, that’s right.” Sasha pouted for a second, before smirking. “Ya know, when break happens, we can have as many sleepovers as we want. We can build pillow forts and EVERYTHING! Just like when we were kids.” 

“That would be so awesome!” Connie chuckled, “You know, I really miss doing that… It’s like once we turned thirteen everyone expected us to stop hanging out cuz you’re a girl and I’m a boy…” He paused for a moment before turning the conversation into something positive again, ”I could throw some awesome parties on the weekends in that big empty room!”

Sasha gasped, “Oh yeah! We can have college parties now! Does that mean we can drink…” She looked around as if someone else was around to hear it, then leaned down to Connie’s ear, “...alcohol?”

“... I don’t know. I mean, we still aren’t old enough to buy it…” Connie pointed out, “But when has that ever stopped college kids before! And let’s be honest here at least one person in our friend group could manage to get their hands on something.”

“Yeah! But...who?”

“I would say Ymir or Reiner, but we don’t even know what colleges they went to. Or if they even went.”

“Oh yeah….they never said where they were going or if they went during Krista’s party, didn’t they?” Sasha asked dejectedly.

Connie nodded but tried to look on the bright side, “But they should be around a lot! I mean Krista and Ymir are dating, and it’s not like Ymir would leave her alone for too long. And Bertholdt goes here to so you know Reiner is gonna be around.”

“Then there’s still hope.” Sasha smiled softly, “Ya know, I miss them. A lot. I’ve been thinkin’ about them all summer. I wonder how they’re doing.” 

“Me too. I miss hanging out with everyone. We used to be together a lot when we were kids… And then when high school hit.” Connie mimicked an explosion with his hands, “Poof. We all stopped… I mean we still hung out, but… Not enough.”

“Yeah…” Sasha paused for a good moment or two, “Ya know Connie? Sometimes...I wish we could go back to when we were all younger...and being able to hang out with everyone again. Like we used to...it isn’t the same.”

“Yeah I know… Everyone just got too grown up for us I guess. Ymir and Krista started dating… Reiner worked all summer… Even Eren applied here before we did!” Connie tried to sound like he was joking, but he was serious. He wasn’t dumb, and neither was Sasha. He knew that they weren’t the most mature in their group of friends, and everyone thought they were dumb and childish. But, they both just wanted to keep having fun.

“Yeah and not to mention Bertholdt got an internship over the summer.” Sasha added.

“At least we’re trying though! We may not have jobs or internships or even a boyfriend or a girlfriend! But we’re trying and having fun the whole time! I don’t wanna end up like Armin worrying all the time!” Connie sat up with pride. He liked how he and Sasha were! They would catch up to their friends eventually. Who cared if they stopped to metaphorically smell the flowers every once in a while.

“Yeah!” Sasha grinned, fist pumping the air, “Who cares if we’re kids at heart? That’s the best thing to be in my opinion!” 

Connie nodded in agreement, “Now come on! Let’s go to class… While skipping because it’s fun and we can!” 

Connie jumped up from his place on the floor and held his hand out to Sasha.

Sasha took his hand instantly. “Right!”

Sasha and Connie made their way to their first class skipping the whole way of course. By the time they got to the classroom it was already half full and the duo sat down at one of the few free counters left.

In front of them was a stove top, an oven and other kitchen supplies.

Sasha leaned in to Connie “I wonder who the teacher is gonna be.” She whispered. 

Seconds after Sasha spoke a man walked in who towered over everyone in the room. “Mornin’!” He said casually with a bright smile to the class. “I don’t believe in formalities so you can all just call me Mike!”

“...No...way…” Sasha said quietly, feeling as if her jaw was going to drop to the floor. 

“Mr. Mike!” Connie exclaimed and waved to the man.

“Mr. Connie!” Mike teased back, “And if it isn’t Miss Sasha too! I should have known you two would be in a culinary class.”

Sasha smiled, “It’s great to see you again Mr. Mike.” She said joyfully.

“Likewise! Now, if you two don’t mind I’d like to get started with class. We have all semester to catch up.”

“Yessir!” The brunette nodded eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It would be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Jean Kierstein  
> Connie Springer  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Erwin Smith  
> Levi Ackerman  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Oluo Bozado  
> Rico Brzenska  
> Hannes


	4. Chapter 4

The cafeteria was crowded and loud. Ymir wasn’t particularly happy about that as she sat alone at the circular table. She had already bought her food and eaten it. Now she was just chewing on the straw in her drink waiting for Krista. 

They were supposed to meet here about ten minutes ago. Ymir wasn’t mad that she was running late, but she had already bought her girlfriend a turkey sandwich and was already feeling hungry again as she waited.

“Ymir!” Krista cried as she raced towards the table, her backpack slung over one shoulder. She finally reached the table her girlfriend was at, trying to regain her breath. “I’m...I’m so sorry I’m late. Miss Petra kept us a bit later for acting class.” She explained sheepishly. 

Ymir smiled brightly at Krista and pushed out on of the other chairs with her foot. “It’s alright. I was actually a little early. You’ll never guess who’s in my English class. Eren. And even better, you’ll never guess who teaches the class. Levi. He got so annoyed with Eren that he let us leave early!”

The tiny blonde’s eyes widened as she took her seat. “Oh my gosh! I didn’t know Mr. Ackerman was here or Eren for that matter!” She said.

“Yeah, it was kind of funny actually. You should have seen Levi’s face when he realized that Eren was there. It was so hilarious.” Ymir chuckled lightly and went back to smiling at her girlfriend. “Anyway, how was your day?”

“My day was great! I had a little trouble finding my classes, but I managed to make it to them on time, which is a good thing!” She smiled back, “How about you? Besides your English class.” 

“Ahh, it was alright. Just took a bunch of notes and I already have a ton of assignments.” Ymir let her head fall to the table. “I never should have let Ilse convince me that journalism would be a good major…”

“Me too. I have to memorize four songs and have them all prepared for the end of the semester for my voice class, a character analysis for our monologue in acting, and I need to have get ready for auditions for the first two shows of the semester.” Krista wrapped a loving arm around Ymir. “I get how you feel, but I know you’re gonna do a great job on all of those assignments!”

“Oof,” Ymir said quietly as she leaned into Krista. “I’m sure that you’re gonna do amazing. You became a theater major for a reason, because you’re good at it.” Ymir picked her head up and grinned, “Hey, did you tell everyone that you were in a lesbian version of Romeo and Juliet? It’s a really good ice breaker.”

“As a matter of fact, I did! They didn’t believe me at first and Miss Petra told them it was true and she pulled out one of the playbills from purse! She kept one after all that time!” She laughed sweetly, “Isn’t that crazy?”

“Yeah, but you know it was one of your best performances to date. I’m shocked that everyone in that class didn’t already know who you are.”

Krista’s cheeks turned a bright pink and gave her girlfriend a gentle smile. “Well, I was really proud of that performance.” She admitted honestly. 

“You were a wonderful Juliet. And I should know, I was your dear Romeo.” Ymir laughed gently and moved the plate with the sandwich in front of Krista. “I bought you lunch. I figured that you might want something to eat. It’s turkey.”

“Thanks Ymir, you’re so sweet.” She said as she picked up the sandwich. 

“I know. So, do you wanna do something later? After we’re both done with classes. You know to celebrate us both getting through our first days.” Ymir suggested with a grin, “Hell, it can even be us staying in and watching a movie. We do live in the same dorm… Which really was a mistake on the college’s part.”

“I’d love too.” She accepted, “Yet, I don’t mind what we do. Surprise me.” She smirked cutely. 

“Oh, Miss Krista that is bold.” Ymir teased. “And now, unfortunately I have to get to class. Text me?” She stood up and put her backpack on before leaning over to kiss Krista’s forehead. 

“Of course, I’ll text you later.” She said sweetly, “Love you.” 

“I love you too,” Ymir responded before walking out of the doors of the cafeteria. Being with her girlfriend always seemed to give her an extra boost of energy and now she felt like she could actually get through the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It would be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Jean Kierstein  
> Connie Springer  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Erwin Smith  
> Levi Ackerman  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Oluo Bozado  
> Rico Brzenska  
> Hannes


	5. Chapter 5

“Can you believe that we’re officially college students?” Marco asked as he served the ping pong ball, hitting it with a gentle tap across the table towards Jean. 

“It’s almost like a dream.” Jean hit the ball back. He looked much more presentable than this morning. He was wearing a button up and had ditched the heavy coat.

Marco hit it back, watching the ball bounce over the net to the other side, “I know! It’s crazy.”

“It’s like everything went by so fast.” Jean hit the ball back once again a little harder than before. “Middle school, high school, and now suddenly college. I’m still not ready…”

Marco nodded in agreement, smacking the ball with the pattle. “I’m surprised the first day wasn’t as bad as I was thought it would be.” 

“For you maybe.” Jean scoffed and hit the ball again, “I already have a sculpting project… I have no clue what to do for it…”

The freckled boy went to hit the ball, but missed, whirling around to see the ball bounce on the floor. “What do you have to sculpt for the project? Did your teacher give you examples?” He asked, going to get the ping pong ball from the carpeted flooring. 

“A person.” Jean said taking the moment to stretch. “In his words ‘the most stunning example of the human form you can find!’ Which sounded really gross and creepy when he said it.”

“Ah, I see.” Marco nodded in understanding, standing back up. He held the ping pong ball in his hand. “Who's your teacher?” He questioned, genuinely curious.

“Some dude named Zeke Jeager. He might be related to Eren… That probably explains why he’s so creepy…”

“Eren would’ve mentioned him if they were related, wouldn’t he?” The raven-haired male served the ball again.

“Who knows.” Jean sighed and hit the ball, “He barely mentions anyone that isn’t Mikasa or Armin…”

“Good point,” The taller boy hit it back.

Jean went to strike the ball but missed. He managed to catch it before it hit the floor. “What do you have planned for tonight?”

“All I have is history homework.” Marco answered, moving the pattle to his left hand to give his right hand a breather. “Why?”

“I heard Connie was gonna throw a party tonight in his dorm. You know he’s got a room all to himself right?” Jean served the ball.

“I didn’t know he had a room to himself!” Marco remarked as he hit the ball.

“Yup, lucky little bastard.” Jean smirked and shook his head. “But, honestly he’s the last guy that should be alone. He gets super lonely if he doesn’t have another person to talk to.” Jean struck the ball gently.

“Yeah, but I’m sure Sasha’s keepin’ him company right? I mean, those two are practically twins.”

“You know it. I saw them skipping to their class together today. They’re such dorks…” Jean insulted the two, but he loved them like they were his own family. He actually envied the way they were able to hold onto some of their innocence as they grew up. “And I wouldn’t call them twins. Connie has like a massive crush on Sasha.”

Marco stopped in his tracks, causing him to miss the ball as it passed him. “Connie has a crush on Sasha?”  

Jean nodded and put the paddle on the table. “Yeah. He has for a while. He just didn’t want to say anything. He just wants to stay friends with her and thinks that admitting his crush would ruin it.”

“Oh…” Marco said in a understanding tone.

“Even if Connie isn’t having a party though I think we should go hang out with him tonight. Who knows maybe Sasha will be there too.” Jean sat down on the couch next to the ping pong table.

Marco nodded in agreement. “I think that’s a good idea. It’s been a while since I saw them last.” He smiled, placing the ball and paddle on his side of the table.

“Awesome. Hey, maybe I can get Connie to let me sculpt him! He may not be the most stunning example of the human form, but he’s something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It would be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Jean Kierstein  
> Connie Springer  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Erwin Smith  
> Levi Ackerman  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Oluo Bozado  
> Rico Brzenska  
> Hannes


	6. Chapter 6

Bertholdt opened the door to the dorm room he and Reiner shared together. Reiner was at football practice, so the v-fringed male had the room all to himself. Peace and Quiet. The tall male sighed as he sat down at the desk by his bedside, placing his brown satchel on his lap. 

“Alright, let’s see.” He spoke quietly to himself, opening the satchel and pulling out a textbook. Algebra wasn’t his favorite subject, but it was one of the classes required to be an architect. Not to mention that having that class at 6:30 PM didn’t help either. It took its toll on him. Yet again, it was the only class available for everyone else had gotten to earlier slots before him. 

“Page 186...Where are you?” He began to flip through the textbook, searching for the right page. 

Once he found the page the homework was on, he rummaged through his backpack once again and pulled out a red notebook. He opened it, beginning to write his name and the page number at the top. Bertholdt’s olive colored hues gazed at the first problem in the book and his wheels in his brain began to turn. After a minute or so of looking over the problem, the v-fringed male began to write and started to solve it.

Reiner soon burst through the door and dropped his shoulder pads by the door. With a long groan he made his way to his bed and fell face first onto it.

Bertholdt glanced over his shoulder, “Oh hey Reiner, how was practice?” 

Reiner lifted up his head, “Exhausting.” He whined and flipped himself over. “My legs hurt so much and still need to shower.”

“I’d bet. You sound tired.” He paused for a moment, going back to his algebra homework. “Do you just want to take a shower tomorrow morning? When’s your first class?” He asked.

Reiner managed to sit up and take off his shoes. “No, I should take a shower now. Or else I’ll smell even worse in the morning. I’ve got homework to do too… I go to class in the mornings because of football practice…”

“Oh, right.” The taller male nodded in understanding. 

Reiner sighed and stood up slowly. “I’m already starting to get sore…” He complained and made his way to his dresser to grab a pair of pajamas. 

Bertholdt paused from his work for a moment before he spoke once more, “Hey uh, Reiner?” He piped up, “Is it alright if I call my mom before we go to bed?” He asked. Unknown to his best friend, Bertholdt had already begun to get homesick and missed his mother dearly. 

“Yeah, go ahead man. I don’t mind.” Reiner made his way towards the bathroom before pausing. “I should actually call my mom too. Remind me when I get out of the shower?”

“Of course,” The v-fringed male said with a gentle nod. 

“Thanks man.” Reiner smiled at his friend before closing the door to the bathroom and taking his shower.

Bertholdt placed his pencil down and sighed. He wanted to get to bed early, and he had all day tomorrow to finish his homework. After all, his math class was every other day and also at night, giving the nineteen year old plenty of time to finish it. 

He was just so exhausted from the first day of college. Who would’ve thought it would be so stressful? Bert soon found himself rummaging through his pant pocket and pulled out his phone. He went to his contacts and pulled up his mom and his thumb hovered over the call button. He didn’t hesitate for a moment before pressing the button and holding the phone to his ear. He sat at the desk, waiting for the other end to stop ringing and to longing to hear the soft, gentle voice of his mother.

It didn’t take Reiner long to shower. Just a quick rinse off really. He walked out of the bathroom in just his pajama pants and sat down on his bed. He pulled his backpack closer to him and took out a notebook. He glanced at Bertholdt, but kept his mouth shut after seeing that he was on the phone.

“Hey Mom, how’s it going?….” Bertholdt spoke into the phone, pausing to hear his mother. “That’s good, I’m glad....I’m fine...Uh-huh. Yeah, it went well. A bit stressful, but ah, what can you do?...Yeah….Yes Reiner is my roommate...Yes he’s in the room right now...Sure I’ll tell him.” Bertholdt held the phone down from his ear and cover the mouthpiece of the cell. “My mom says hi.”

Reiner raised his voice slightly, “Hello Mrs. Hoover!” Then he went back to his notebook trying to decipher his own handwriting. 

Bertholdt silently chuckled, giving his friend a side smirk before placing the phone back on his ear. He continued to talk with her for a few minutes, discussing advice about what he should do in college and what not and after a while, the call had to end. “Alright Mom, I gotta go….I love you too...Bye.” He hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair with a sad sigh. 

Reiner glanced up and tossed his notebook to the side. “Hey, are you doing alright man?”

“Y-Yeah, I just…” The v-fringed male paused, “I..I’m homesick.”

“Me too.” Reiner admitted with a small shrug. “This place is awesome, but different… I’m not used to not seeing my mom, or dad, or the Captain…”

“It’s not highschool anymore. We can’t go home every day after classes, we just come back here...I-I’m sure we’ll get used to it eventually, but right now…” Bertholdt trailed off, his olive greens gazed down at the floor. 

“At least we’re together.” Reiner mentioned sighing and laying down on his bed. “At least that part is normal.”

A smile laced the gentle giant’s face, “...Yeah, that’s right.” He looked to his best friend with a grateful expression. “We are.” 

“Maybe we should call Annie… You know it’s been a while since we all hung out. We all got busy halfway through the summer…”

“Yeah, what with you and your work schedule and my internship…”

“Yup,” Reiner covered his face with his hands. “And things aren’t going to get any easier…”

“Especially with classes.”

“Mhm…” Reiner sighed once again and propped himself up on his elbow. “So, how’d your night class go?”

Bertholdt shrugged, “It was alright. The teacher seems nice, but I’ve been told that she’s a hard grader.” 

“I’m sure that you’ll be fine. You’re a smart dude.”

“Thanks Reiner.” The dark haired male said genuinely.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It would be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Jean Kierstein  
> Connie Springer  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Erwin Smith  
> Levi Ackerman  
> Mike Zacharias  
> Oluo Bozado  
> Rico Brzenska  
> Hannes


End file.
